


To the open arms of the sea

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Dancing, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, POV Michael Guerin, Past Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Michael and Alex are exploring the Longs' barn when a rainstorm traps them there.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	To the open arms of the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmiceverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/gifts).



> For my dear friend, Jess, who always talks through the best flirst ideas with me.

“This is something that you do with family,” Alex tells him.

And, in spite of himself, in spite of what he knows he should do, Michael pushes back, “Yeah. Seems like a big old interstellar love fest around here.” He starts to walk away, toward the door, when the rain starts.

He can hear Alex behind him, sighing. “I guess that means we have more time to look through everything?”

And he doesn’t get it. Why Alex does this. Why, no matter how hard he’s pushed him away, no matter how much he’s tried to hurt him, Alex just continues to be kind to him. It’s messing with his head, making him think that maybe… But no. He pushes and Alex leaves.

Lately it seems like, no matter how hard Michael pushes, Alex stays. Even after he told Alex that he has feelings for Maria, feelings that can’t hold a candle to the raging inferno that is how he feels about Alex. But he thought, at the very least, pursuing Alex’s friend would push him away. Not that it had lasted long. And still, in spite of all of it, Alex keeps showing up for him. After a decade of Alex running away, right when Michael is ready to give up on them, Alex stays.

Michael heads toward the office, hoping the door will give him space from Alex, distance from the feelings that won’t go away.

That’s when he sees it. The craftsmanship is shoddy at best, at least to Michael’s eye. He focuses his powers on the fake wall, not wanting to go into the main part of the barn and alert Alex to what he’s found. He doesn’t know if he can take his kindness at the moment.

Finally, the boards fall away and he reaches inside, eyes already on the glowing piece of his ship. It’s _big_. It looks like it just might be the last piece he needs to build that engine. To get off of this damn planet.

It figures that he’d find it just not long after his mother had died on this shithole planet. He’d only wanted to leave to find his family anyway. To find a home. A family that could love him enough to stay.

When Michael returns to the main part of the barn, Alex is looking out at the rain. He looks sad and completely lost for just the moment before he seems to realize Michael is there beside him.

Michael can’t miss the sudden look of panic that hits Alex’s face when he sees the piece in Michael’s hand. He doesn’t get it. Not one bit. Nor the look of guilt that follows it.

He doesn’t have to ask. Alex explains all on his own. “I found a piece in Jim Valenti’s cabin. It’s… How I found out about you.” His eyes are back to focusing on the rain outside the door. “I should have given it to you. I know that. I just-- You were going to leave the planet. And I didn’t want you to go.” He pauses, before finally looking at Michael in the eyes, “I’ll give it to you when we leave. Then… It’ll be your choice.”

“Why?” Michael asks, still caught on one of the earlier things Alex said. “Why didn’t you want me to go?”

Alex frowns, stepping away from the doors. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes over the last decade. I, um, I told you that I shouldn’t have left you behind. I thought my dad… I thought he was the reason you gave up on college. And all of the rest of your dreams. I thought that loving me ruined your life.”

Michael barely controls the urge to step forward, to stop him, to tell him that loving him didn’t ruin his life, even if he said something similar himself to Isobel not that long ago. But Michael _does_ stop himself. He knows that, if he interrupts Alex, he’ll never hear what Alex is going to say. And he knows he needs to hear it.

“But then I found out about you. And about what happened to Rosa. And, I don’t know, that changed things. It… And, really, everything you told me, changed everything. I thought… I wanted another chance. I wanted to be able to get things right this time. I wanted to be with you. But I should have given you the piece. I know that. You deserve to be able to leave. To find your people. I just should have fought for you sooner. I wish I had.”

Michael is rarely at a loss for words, but he is right now. He doesn’t have any idea _what_ to say to Alex. Instead, he just watches Alex walk away, as far as he can in the barn. He watches as Alex pulls out a rusty folding chair and sets it in the corner furthest from the door, sitting on it, looking anywhere but at Michael.

After everything, all the times Michael pushed Alex into walking away, the idea of trusting him to stay is terrifying. But there’s no one out there for Michael, no reason for him to leave, no family for him to come home to. Not anymore. And, really, he doesn’t know that he could ever leave Alex when he’s offering to give him everything he’s wanted most since they were seventeen. No matter how scary the thought of losing it is.

“You were right about me pushing you away,” Michael says, crossing the distance between them. “I wish I hadn’t. But I did. I think… I need to learn how not to do that. If this is ever going to work.”

At that, Alex’s face brightens, hints of a smile tugging at his lips.

“Yeah, I wish you had stayed. I wish I could have woken up to you in my bed every morning, even if all we had was my Airstream and that shitty mattress. I wish my family could have known you sooner, that you could have been a part of it the way Noah was. Though I don’t know that I could have hidden this from you. And I wish you would have been there to dance with me at Isobel’s wedding. But,” he takes a deep breath, “Stay? Now? There’s nothing out there, in the stars, for me. And I… I wouldn’t have you there with me. So it wouldn’t be home. Stay with me and build a home here with me?”

Alex stands and, for a moment, Michael thinks he’s going to leave. _Again_. But then Alex holds out his hand to Michael. “Dance with me?”

Michael blushes instantly, but takes Alex’s hand, taking the time to remove his hat and set it and the ship piece on the chair. And then Alex is pulling him into his arms and they’re pressed against each other, chest to chest, no space between them.

Alex starts to sing in little more than a whisper, mouth close to Michael’s ear, “Oh, my love, my darling, I’ve hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time.” They aren’t really dancing, just swaying back and forth, but one of Alex’s hands is in his and the other is pressed against his lower back, holding him close. And Michael just wants to melt into his touch. He wishes he could live in this moment forever. Alex continues to sing, “Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much. Are you still mine?”

Michael finds himself nodding, face practically pressed into Alex’s neck now. He’ll always be Alex’s. His heart has belonged to Alex Manes since he was seventeen and he stole Alex’s guitar. Maybe before then. Long before he knew that this man would be it for him.

“I need your love,” Alex continues to sing, voice low and sexy. “I need your-”

Michael can’t deny himself _or_ Alex any longer. He pulls his face away from Alex’s neck, pressing his lips against Alex’s, continuing to sway with him as Alex’s mouth opens, welcoming him in.

Michael licks into Alex’s mouth, pressing against him closer, delighting in the way Alex’s hand presses harder against the small of his back, fingers digging in.

Michael tries to pull Alex closer, pressing against him, rocking his hips against Alex, hips stuttering at the sudden moan that escapes Alex’s mouth.

Michael tears himself away from Alex’s lips, kissing, licking, and biting his way down Alex’s neck until he reaches his shirt. If they were home, in his Airstream, or at Alex’s house, he’d take his time undressing Alex, kissing each and every scar, freckle, and mole he could find. But they’re in a barn on the Long property, so Michael walks Alex backward until his back hits one of the support beams.

Only then does Michael drop to his knees, reverently unbuttoning Alex’s jeans and sliding them down. He pushes Alex’s boxer briefs after them, taking a moment to squeeze Alex’s perfect ass, his fingers reaching between his cheeks, brushing against his entrance gently, but with no real intent.

Alex’s hips jerk against him anyway and his cock hardens in front of Michael’s eyes.

“Later, darlin’,” he promises, already entranced by Alex’s dick. He slowly guides it to his lips, taking just the tip in his mouth for a moment, relearning the taste of Alex with his tongue, before taking him in deeper, relaxing his throat and taking as much of Alex as he can.

He can feel Alex’s hand sliding into his hair, just holding his head, not pushing or guiding, just touching him, and Michael can’t help the pleased hum that escapes him.

He can feel Alex shaking with the effort of not moving his hips and, fuck, is that the sexiest thing Michael has ever witnessed in his life. The fact that his touch can do this to Alex, Alex who is always so controlled and composed… Michael reaches down with his free hand and palms himself through his jeans, using his mind to unzip them, pulling himself out as he refocuses most of his attention on Alex, even as he strokes himself.

It’s not long before a symphony of broken moans and cries of Michael’s name are escaping Alex’s lips, but his hand remains gentle in Michael’s hair, grounding him, making him feel cherished in a way he’s never felt with anyone else.

He redoubles his efforts, hollowing his cheeks, sucking, ignoring Alex’s warning that he’s close. And then Alex is coming and Michael is swallowing every last bit of it down.

Alex is sliding from his mouth and to his knees in front of Michael, hand moving from his hair to cup the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, tongue chasing his taste in Michael’s mouth as his other hand joins Michael’s around his cock, touch so fucking perfect that Michael is coming moments later, all over them both.

To his surprise, Alex just smiles against his lips when he pulls away, reaching to take Michael’s left hand, fingers dipping beneath the edge of the bandana he’s wrapped around it. “Mind if I use this to clean us up?”

His lips are brushing against Michael’s as he speaks and Michael just wants to press him against the straw and see how long it is before he can take him apart again. But he doesn’t.

Instead, he nods, pulling away enough to watch Alex gently untie the bandana. He ignores it for a moment, instead taking Michael’s hand in his and lifting it to his lips, kissing his knuckles, cradling Michael’s hand like it’s precious. Like _he’s_ precious.

Only then does Alex pick up the bandana and wipe them both off as best as he can. Which isn’t very good, but, well, Michael really doesn’t mind. And Alex looks like he doesn’t either.

Alex just smiles at Michael as he carefully tucks him back into his jeans, zipping them up. And Michael stands, reaching out with his powers and his own hands to help Alex back to his feet before helping him get fully dressed again.

Alex turns his attention back to the door, where the rain seems to be slowing down some. “You know, rain always made me miss you more,” Alex tells him softly. “And I want nothing more than to build a home with you. Anywhere.”

“You’re never gonna have to miss me again, if I have anything to say about it,” Michael promises him easily before pulling Alex to him and pressing his lips against Alex’s again.

He knows they both have things they need to work on and it won’t be easy, but, as long as they’re working on it together, Michael is absolutely certain it will be worth it.


End file.
